Naruto of the divine flames
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto unlocks a bloodline older than the rikkudo that is stronger than the 3 great doujutsu and is the child that will stop a great evil force as mentioned in a prophecy as well as making many girls fall for him like Fem. Sasuke and Fem. Haku and Karai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with my newest story Naruto of the divine flames as always I do not own anything accept the bloodline names and some other things that are mine like the summoning contract that will be in this story so as always read and enjoy**

Today marks the day of the Annual Fox hunt but why do they do this to their hero because a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage made the mistake of telling the whole populace of the village 12 years ago that the Kyubbi no kitsune was sealed into a young baby only 4 hours old. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The last two parts of his name were new to

his clans the original names were Yagami and Kusanagi the wielders of two of the divine flames one was the Fright flame the other was the Holy flame now the Yagami were originally Krueger but after they had one very evil clan head named Freddy they changed the name to Yagami than to Uzumaki later on. now tonight was very dangerous for young Naruto for tonight

would be his death and was out and about even though his Jiji the Hokage told him to stay in his Apartment but Naruto wanted to see the festival since he never went "Hey guys look I found the demon brat lets kill him to finish what the yondaime started" yelled a drunken villager who had spotted Naruto Naruto started running as fast as his little legs could

carry his 4 foot 3 body he was chased for hours until he ran into an alley way but found out it was a dead end and turned around but looked at the villagers and shinobi defiantly as if to say do your worst and that is exactly what they did they beat him kicked him cut him with knives swords even kitchen forks they beat him with crow bars pipes and even one villager beat him

with the kitchen sink after they had their "fun" they pinned him to the wall of the alleyway and gouged his eyes out and cut off all his fingers and they were done they were getting ready to leave when they felt an enormous KI fill the area when they looked around they saw that it was the Hokage who dropped his genjutsu to show that he was not as old as

everyone thought he looked he was buffer younger looking all thanks to taking good care of his body he did not even really smoke he made it look that way so he was in tip top condition to kick some villager ass.

"Sir Uzumaki is dead he has no vitals his pulse is not their anymore" said one of the hokages anbu that actually cared about Naruto it was a female cat masked anbu who was known as Neko she had purple hair that was long and wavy and was well taken care of.

The hokage got even madder at the fact that his adopted grandson was dead and that meant that the Kyubbi would return in three years since they did not transfer it to another host but just as he was about to go and Punish these assholes there was a huge pulse of Chakra than a very dark voice said "Nightmare Stare" Immediately every villager that was there with evil

intent started screaming and clawing at their eyes as if to get them out of their skull for they were seeing nightmares that were worse than death."Fright flame" was heard next and the people clawing at their eyes immediately dissentigrated in a burst of purple flames.

The hokage looked around until he saw Naruto looking at the ashes hatefully and then looked at him and smiled "Hey Jiji whats up I'm not in trouble am I"."No Naruto-kun your not in trouble in fact all this bullshit ends now".

with that they were off to the council chambers to start a meeting and to tell the council of Naruto's clan status since Sarutobi knew about it but thought it would be awhile before the young boy was killed and planned on telling him once he reached chunin or at least participated in the exams but now he was tired of the council trying to kill off a person who was basically

immortal since he had both clans bloodlines running through his veins and all they could do was harm him but now that his bloodlines were awoken he was going to make the council shit themselves when they hear of which bloodlines he has since they were around before the Rikkudo Sannin and are more powerful than the three great doujutsu since they are blessed by

both the goddesses Kami and Yami as well as their brother Shinigami.  
(Inside council chambers 30 minutes later)

The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen had his anbu gather the Civilian council the Shinobi Council and the elders Danzo showed up on his own. (Cause he thinks he is important enough to do what he wants)"What have you called this meeting for Hiruzen". Danzo asked showing no respect for the Hokage thinking he is better than Hiruzen.

"That is Hokage-sama to you Danzo you arestarting to get on my nerves with yours and the Civilian councils lack of respect things are going to change around here this village is not a democracy it's a Dictatorship I am the pimp and you all are the whores or to put it nicer I am the law and you all are my bitches you are here to advise not tell me what to do if you think you can walk all over me than you are sadly mistaken

I will have you sent to Ibiki and you know he will say Christmas has come early so don't fuck with the professor of shinobi".The whole council was staring at Sarutobi with wide eyes they had just found out that he got his fire back from when he first started as hokage only he was not what they would call peaceful anymore well to his enemies."Now the reason I called you all here

is because we have two new bloodlines in the village".But before he could finish Danzo interrupted again wanting to know which bloodlines had come to exist in Konoha."Interupt again Danzo and you will be put in jail until I find your base and read all your research and have trialed and punished for crimes I might find.""Now for the bloodlines we have the Yagami fright

flame bloodline and the Kusanagi Holy flame bloodline."  
"Are you serious we have Those Bloodlines that means the prophecy is coming true we need to help train this person and get them ready for the Return of the Tyranthians as well as Zaelus the Tormentor."

said Nara Shikaku."Oh we will train him and you all will die when you hear who is the descendant of these clans he is none other than the one you hunt every October tenth during your annual fox hunt."The councils gasped and one very brave or should I say very stupid Civilian stood up and yelled "He can't be their Descendant he is a demon and I will have him killed".

Not noticing he said that out loud until they all heard "You just broke the Thirds law as punishment you receive death Holy flame". What happened next would haunt everyone for the rest of their lives because the founders of both clans appeared and both looked pissed Kyo Kusanagi had his hand outstretched and even though he was dead and in spirit form he could still

use techniques and harm people on the living plane he also could be brought back to life but chose not to for the time being next to him was Iori first non evil member of the Yagami clan now know as the Uzumaki clan."We came here to tell you that Kami Yami and Shinigami are not pleased with you all and that they will be bringing us back to life in 4 years because our

descendant will need training in his bloodline he will be trained in his mindscape while he sleeps until we can come in four years but until than if you lift a finger against him when you die you will go straight to Shinigami-sama's stomach do you all understand."The councils nodded and then the spirits of both dissapeared in a flash of white light for Kyo and Red light for Iori.

In rice country a certain sword that is inside a certain snakes stomach started to vibrate and was saying in its sentient mind "My true master has finally awakened his bloodlines now I can find him and get away from this disgusting freak of nature.

**Well this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed this as always please review and like as for the harem so far it is Fem. Sasuke named Sukina fem. Haku Anko Kurenai they are both younger around Naruto's age and Karai from ninja turtles if you have a girl you want added I am going for 2 more girls but no tsunade tsume or tsunami any other girl is ok as long as its not sakura**


	2. a little fluff is just enough

**Hey guys its Scorpionking12 with a new chapter of Naruto of the divine flames I am updating early cause I got 12 reviews 23 favorites 20 alerts and 1 community or C2 as its called and the Harem has been made a little bit bigger cause I can now the girls for the Harem are as follows**

**Fem. Sasuke named Sukina uchiha**

**Fem. Haku**

**Younger Anko**

**Younger Kurenai**

**Karai from ninja turtles**

**Rika from digimon season 3**

**Ino yamanaka**

**Tenten**

**Lightning Final fantasy 13**

**Tifa final fantasy 7**

**And maybe Hinata not sure cause I have not read a lot of Hinata naruto fics and I might later but for now the girls before her name are the ones**

It has been about two days since the council meeting and Naruto had found out about his heritage he was bug eyed when he found out about the clans he came from and their bloodlines and sad that his dad and mom died the day he was born but also happy that they were famous and did want him unlike what some of the villagers said about him and his parents.

Naruto was on his way to his secret girlfriends house now his girlfriend was a secret for two reasons one she pretended to be a guy so the civilian council could not turn her into breeding stock and two the villagers would think she was in a genjutsu and kill Naruto to try and break her out of it it was her idea to pretend they were rivals and also the only way they could be close in public.

Naruto had reached his destination the Uchiha distract yes his secret girlfriend was Sasuke Uchiha otherwise known as Sukina Uchiha she was a beauty to behold she had long soft silky black hair with a little blue tint to it she was shorter than her male genjutsu and she had a face that would make an angel mad with envy her breasts were at least B cup bordering C cup she had unmarked skin accept for the tramp stamp with Property of Naruto Uzumaki on her backside that was also hidden by the Genjutsu she puts up everyday.

When he reached the door to her mansion and knocked it opened and he was pulled in real fast and pressed against the door after it shut and his lips were captured by her own. MMMPH was heard as they were tongue wrestling with each other when they opened their eyes Crystal blue met Charcoal black and they stared at each others eyes for about ten seconds before going back to kissing the life out of each other.

"I needed that" Sukina said as they separated for air.

"Me to but I need to tell you something My Kara-chan I have been told my ancestry as well as I have 2 bloodlines thought to have been extinct and they might put me in this thing called CRA which stands for Clan restoration act but the old man told me I don't have to start looking for girls until I am sixteen since we are to young to be parents and have sex but I will not let them join if you do not approve cause I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"OH naruto-kun I can't believe you want my permision to do this CRA thing it means that you really do love me I will allow it but you have to let me give to ok for the girl to join and I get to be your first everything got it mr. man." Sukina said with a glare at the end.

"Yes Dear Wow I feel like we are married"

"Shut up and go take a shower dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes and you stink your stuff is in the bedroom like always even though you only sleep here twice a month it was good of you to move some of your clothes over here".

"thanks Kara-chan"

When Naruto left for the shower Sukina started having perverted thoughts of what they would do when they turned sixteen they may be to young now but in three hopefully short years they would do the horizontal Hokey Pokey she giggled perveresly while blood trickled down her nose at the thought of that.

Naruto had gotten in the shower and was singing the song I'm singing in the rain while cleaning himself thouroly his girlfriend had told him that the first time they dated that he better be squeaky clean if he wanted her to date him.

He was about to finish when he heard a voice in his head **"Hey kit it is me the kyubbi so stop looking around for the voice anyway I wanted to tell you that I am going to help you out since it is my fault you are treated this way and a man named Danzo's fault for me attacking the village he tried to control me with some mutated bloodlines the sharingan in his mokutan arm and his sharingan wrapped eye he is the one that looks like a mummy on the council of elders anyway I will help you learn a taijutsu style called Kaoken and also a sword style called dance of the scarlet flame it was a style used by my father the juubi when he was still a human now when you sleep is when we will train got it"**

"Got it" said Naruto as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the room across the hall where he shared every now and then with Sukina only they slept in night clothes they never slept nude at all even if they saw each other naked before but help back their urges so that when they were old enough they could use their pent up frustration and fuck like wild animals in heat.

When Naruto came down stares Sukina's jaw hit the floor why because Naruto was wearing an open Black t-shirt with a Red dragon on the back with dark blue eyes and a wicked smile that sent chills down her spine with the words AWESOME on it he was wearing black jeans with metal chains hanging from them and on his wrists were leather braclets with metal 6 inch spikes coming from them.

Naruto also had his real body showing not the genjutsu he had put up that made him short looking malnourished and all that now he was about 5 foot 9 instead of 4 foot 2 and his hair was longer and straight not shaggy like everyone thought it hung down like a rockers hair would and his arms had four dragons coiling around each the left side had a black a blue a red and a purple dragon on it and the right had a silver a golden a green and a yellow dragon on it his chest had three different tattoos a skull with a snake going out of its left eye socket with a dagger burried to the hilt in its skull right out the bottom of its mouth with blood dripping from its mouth and eye socket a dragon coiled around a demon on his left peck and an angel with golden wings on his right peck on his palms were both yin yang symbols only the left one was normal while the right one was reversed he now had golden eyes and was built like an athlete.

"Naruto-kun is that you" Sukina said while Salivating at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Yep heheeh" Naruto chuckled nervously at not showing his girlfriend his true body.

"You are so letting me sleep on your chest tonight after dinner and if your good when we turn sixteen maybe I will give you some Dessert okay" she said in the most seductive voice naruto had ever heard her use.

"Yes honey".

"Good now lets eat".

"In rice country a certain weapon had found a way to escape its fake master and was waiting for the right moment to leave while thinking "I will not let this vile creature kill any more innocents with me in his hands"

And thats a rap next time training summoning scroll wow and teams this is scorpionking12 signing off for now ja ne


End file.
